


Afterwards

by Babykihyuk



Series: Mini AUs/Prompts [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: I already posted it on twt but i didnt want to lose it, M/M, another high school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 16:40:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15417171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babykihyuk/pseuds/Babykihyuk
Summary: With graduation coming up, they have to start thinking about the future.





	Afterwards

“What happens after we graduate?” Kihyun asks softly.

Minhyuk places his feet on the ground to stop swinging and glances next to him. Kihyun is sitting in the adjacent swing with his head down and barely moving it back and forth. His hands are gripping the chains of the swing like he might die if he doesn't. Kihyun’s recently dyed pink hair keeps getting blown by the autumn wind. The moon is casting such a soft glow on him; he looks different. It's a much smaller, softer version than what Minhyuk is used to.

“Kihyun?”

He watches as Kihyun stands up and picks up Minhyuk’s black hoodie that is lying in the nearby grass. Silently, he pulls it over his head and slides his arms into the sleeves before pulling up the hood and sitting back down on the swing.

Minhyuk wants to complain that now he will have to walk home wearing his white t-shirt, and as it gets later, it gets colder.

“Will we ever see each other again? Hoseok says that we will always be friends, but Changkyun is already planning to move to the U.S. and Hyungwon wants to go to college in Busan.”

“Hey,” Minhyuk calls softly in an attempt to bring him out of his thoughts. “We still have three months together. It isn't over yet. And I want to go to college wherever you go, Ki.”

Kihyun glances over, and Minhyuk finally notices the tears on his cheeks. To be honest, Minhyuk has never seen him cry. Even when Hoseok broke up with him, he didn't shed a tear. He looks so fragile, and Minhyuk is terrified of breaking him.

“No, you won’t because I’m never good enough for people to stay,” he whispers, and Minhyuk almost doesn’t hear it.

After being best friends for years, Minhyuk should be used to these things. Kihyun always pretends to be confident, but he is truly terrified of being alone. He isn’t who he pretends to be; Minhyuk is the only one who sees the cuts lined on his wrists and thighs. He never cries, but Minhyuk always sees that he is suffering.

He can’t ever make it all better.

“Kihyun,” Minhyuk gets up and moves to stand directly in front of Kihyun. Using his thumb, he wipes away the other’s tears. Carefully, he places his hand on the back of Kihyun’s head and guides his head to rest against Minhyuk’s stomach, giving him the option of hiding his face. “What is going on in there?”

Minhyuk wraps his arms loosely around him and notices that Kihyun is trembling.  
“I don’t want you to leave. Please,” he desperately begs. “Please don’t leave.”

“I won’t, Ki. I’ll be with you forever, until the day you die.”

Minhyuk feels tears form in his eyes, and his chest feels so tight. How could he just lie to Kihyun like that? Kihyun has always been there, even if he doesn’t know Minhyuk loves him. He never doubted their friendship.

“Promise?”

“Yeah, I promise. Hey, why don’t you make a list of all the things you want to do before we graduate? We will do every one of them.”

He will tell Kihyun another day; he can pretend just a little bit longer.


End file.
